


Man, I hate highschool.

by c_cherrybomb_b



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), David Bowie (Musician), Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, David bowie is Superrrrrr sassy, Freddie posts covers on instagram, George does too, George is super sarcastic, He also thinks he was born in the wrong generation, He just wanted to help, John deacon Vapes, John is an Eboy, Me and my S/O Making fun of watt pad highschool fics, Multi, PLEASE JUST READ IT WILL BE THE BEST THING YOU WILL EVER READ, Pattie is a vsco girl, Paul is Popular, Paul is a Hoe, Realistic, Ringo and Yoko are weebs, Ringo is bullied by tim staffel, Roger is a band nerd, So is ringo, a lot of memes, and validation, he is basically famous, if I write Pattie as patty you can slap me 16.7 times, im desperate for attention, modern high school au, please please just read ir, story starting up again, thats weird 😳 who said that not me, woah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_cherrybomb_b/pseuds/c_cherrybomb_b
Summary: High school Au with The Beatles, Queen, And David Bowie but its accurate.~~~~~~~~~This was serious crack me and my bff decided to write together as a way to make fun of wattpad stories.





	1. Lets settle this, in other ways...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All. So me and my bff were joking together like always and started making fun of the typical wattpad high school au’s. One thing led to another and we started connecting people at our school with all our fav musicians. 
> 
> It’s crack (mostly) that’s written seriously. Basically, John lennon is an pothead Eboy, Paul is a popular hoe (John l. is making him question his sexuality) Ringo is a weeb, George was born in the wrong generation, Freddie is instagram famous, Roger is a popular band nerd, Brian is a straight a student, John deacon is a nicotine addict, David is sassy, Mary austin is a typical cheerleader, Yoko is a emo weeb and that’s basically it! 
> 
> HAVE FUN.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~WARNING~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> There may be some offensive language in this (slurs). It’s just what i’ve heard from people who were bullied at my school and i wasn’t trying to be all sensitive about it. This happens in real life, i didn’t want to make it seem like the world was all roses.

“Oof!”

“Shut up. Fucking faggot.” 

A small, lanky boy with wild hair smiled nervously. 

“Ha ha...um. Can i help you with something?” The boy said, his voice wavering as his attackers hand chained his wrists to the wall behind him. The bully smiled viciously.

“Yea. Tell me you poof, why are you walking around talking to yourself like a fucking idiot?” 

The boys eyes filled with tears, and he shrank into himself. 

“I-I was just watching a show..I didn’t mean to upset you..” He mumbled. 

“Watching fucking anime like a fucking loser. What are you, six?”

The boys bottem lip trembled and the bigger man let out a disbelieving guffaw.

“Now you’re crying? Can you get anymore pathetic?” The bully spat out, and he took the boys backpack and dumped the contents onto him. The boy flinched as the heavy books thumped against his skull painfully. The tears nearly ran down his cheek, but he bit his tongue and held them back.

“S-sod off Tim....” He muttered, and the bully twisted his wrist angrily in response, tearing a hoarse cry from the boy.

“Grow up, pansy.” Tim mocked one more time before pushing the boy to the ground. He threw his backpack onto him and walked away, chuckling. 

The boy didn’t even try to fight the tear escaping his left eye. He bit his lip and grabbed his phone which he safely kicked to the side in case Tim decided to use it as a basketball. He whimpered and touched his wrist gingerly, which was quickly bruising and swelling. 

Feeling horrible, he sat there, alone, wanting nothing more than to disappear off the face of the earth.

“Get up.” 

He looked up, his eyes lidded, his eyes meeting a shorter boy in a similar uniform, skin pale and dark eyes peering down at him. 

“Hi George.” He smiled weakly.

George shook his head. 

“Get up.” 

The lankier boy forced a chuckle and held up his injured wrist. 

“I would but i can’t push myself up.” 

George flinched, sadness passing over his face for approximately 2 seconds before he frowned.

“Jesus Ringo. What happened now?” He said sharply, his eyes going against his tone and softening. 

The boy, Ringo, looked away nervously. 

“Me and Tim were just messing aroun-“

“You say that like you’re friends.” George said coldly, and held out his hand to help the other up. Ringo took the hand gratefully, Biting his lip at the pain in his left hand. 

“That’s my writing hand...god damn it.” 

George scoffed. 

“Next time i see that git Tim, i’ll...” He trialed off, unsure. Ringo shook his head. 

“Don’t bother.” 

George stayed quiet, then got down on his knees and started picking up stray papers and books, shoving them into The abandoned backpack. Ringo stood there awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up. Why are you apologizing?” George shook his head.

“For...this.” Ringo said, unsure on how to express why exactly he’s apologizing. George shook his head.

“Don’t do that...Just...When are you going to do something about it? Go...tell a teacher or something.” George said matter-of-factly.

Ringo shifted uncomfortably. He knew why, but he couldn’t really say it out loud. 

Truth was, he was embarrassed, he didn’t want to seem like a...pussy. He didn’t want to seem even dumber than he already looked. He was never really ashamed of his interests. like anime and such, but after coming here, he’d never felt more childish.

Ringo shrugged. 

“It’ll just get worse...”

George sighed and handed Ringo his backpack. 

“Let’s go to the nurse.”

 

•••

 

“Oh Roger!” A high pitched voiced sighed out. Roger removed his lips from the blond girls neck and smirked, leaning close to her ear. 

“You’re gonna be late, love.” Roger whispered huskily into the girls ear. 

The girls cheeks glowed red and she whined.

“Damn you.” She complained, and she removed herself from rogers hold and kissed the boy once more before winking.

“Bye.” She purred. Roger bit his lip, smiling and pinched her ass on the way out. The girl laughed in surprise and left. 

As soon as he was alone in the abandoned classroom, Roger sighed and his grin faltered. He felt...empty? It sounded edgy, but it was true. Frowning, he headed to class, already 5 minutes late.

•••

“Mr. mccartney!” 

“You mad, bro?” A pale boy with hazel eyes and long lashes snickered. The whole class, minus one, laughed, and the substitutes glare intensified.

“I’ll be writing a note to your teacher.” 

Paul’s grin widened and he turned his attention back to his phone, continuing a facetime call with Roger.

In the back of the class,observing him with a scowl, was John Lennon, the “minus one.” He was an edgy boy who wore his uniform with no class, his long light brown hair masking his eye. He pushed it out of the way and scoffed, getting up and leaving the class. 

Paul blinked in surprise as john walked out, glaring at him and walking closely behind him.

“You got a problem, prick?” Paul growled, looking up to john, as he was a good few inches shorter than the other. John rolled his eyes. 

“Yea, you think you’re all that. It’s obnoxious.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” Paul challenged. John’s mouth opened angrily, then closed, and Paul’s cheeks suddenly got red in anger and something else. John suddenly grabbed Paul’s arm pulled Paul into an empty classroom, slamming the door behind them. 

And, if anyone heard muffled moans coming from the small classroom, it was nobodies business.

 

•••

“I’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not.” 

Two boys, John Deacon and Brian May, walked down the hallways on their way to their respective classes, John looking away blushing.

John was a lanky, small boy with big frizzy hair, his uniform fitting a little loosely around his frame. He was looking around nervously, as though looking out for someone.

The other boy, Brian May, was a very tall skinny boy with black, curly hair up to his shoulders, towering over John and looking like a disapproving father. 

“You are nervous.” 

“Really?” John snapped back, and Brian frowned, immediately making john feel guilty.

“I-i’m sorry.” The smaller one mumbled. “I just have a lot of anxiety.” 

“Well there’s three reasons for that. Either you need nicotine, forgot to take your pills, or your nervous about Veronica. The break up was...a better choice, and i highly doubt you skipped your pills. but i told you a million times not to try nicotine and now loo-“

“Brian Please, you’re not my... goddamn dad.” John whispered, glaring at the poodle. The taller one blinked. John barely swore. Brian shook his head, disappointed and John waved his hands dismissively.

“Whatever. Goodbye.” 

And he turned on his heel, walking into his grammar class, leaving the older boy to look at him, shaking his head and fighting back a smile. 

 

•••

“It takes a lot of money to look this cheap, darling.”

“If you don’t STOP-” 

“Look! It’s little paul!” 

A flamboyant, tan skinned, poc boy with long hair to his shoulders turned his head happily to the pale teen, who looked positively shaken and had dark red spots littered over his neck, and gasped dramatically.

“You slut! What happened darling!? Look, David! Our baby boy growing up right before our eyes!” The older boy squealed happily to a tall boy with two slightly different colored eyes, who was grinning widely.

“Wow. what a minx.”

“You MUST tell us what happened.” 

Paul just stared, pale, into the darker boys eyes and took deep breath.

“Freddie, am i gay?” He blurted out, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. David let out a disbelieving laugh.

“Oh boy.” 

Freddie looked at paul , who’s cheeks were quickly reddening with embarrassment, flabbergasted, then smirked.

“Why? Are you experimenting, darling? Cause i can show you a good time, you’ll swear your not straight.” Freddie winked, and Paul sputtered nonsense out, beyond flustered. 

“No you don’t have to do that.” He wheezed out. “I-I just- something happened and i was wondering...” Paul trailed off, and the gears clicked in Freddie’s mind.

“Oh my god, DID YOU GET IT ON WITH A GUY?” Freddie screeched and paul aggressively shushed him.

“Can you keep your damn voice down?” Paul hissed, and david snapped his fingers in realization.

“Aha! Was it john? You’ve been giving him googly eyes for the past week.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Paul slapped david’s knee in frustration and david laughed.

“You’re such a little bitch.” He mocked, and Paul stamped his foot angrily and pouted childishly.

“You guys are no help! I’m leaving!”

“WE’RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO ASK AROUND THEN. WE’LL FIGURE OUT YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET SOON ENOUGH!” Freddie nagged loudly as Paul turned on his heel and marched angrily out of the bathroom. Freddie chuckled and looked at David, who had his eyebrows raised and was smiling cheekily.

“What a brat!”

•••

Sitting at a small table outside were John deacon and George Harrison, gossiping quietly and eyeing the many people walking through the lunch line.

“Oof....He looks like a hedgehog.” 

George threw his head back and laughed. 

“Deaky!” 

“Well i’m not wrong am i?” Deaky said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

They did this often, sitting outside and judging people who walk by. George was usually the one pointing things out, and Deaky just piped in his jokes and opinions. 

When they first became friends, The other boy was so shy, and George NEVER expected him to be so gossipy, and he loved it. They never really felt bad, even though they knew it was mean, it was a just a way they bonded as best friends. 

“To your left.” George suddenly smiled evilly, and John looked to the left and immediately burst into laughter. 

“Is that Yoko Ono?” He giggled, holding his stomach as it ached from his much he was laughing. George joined him, eyes trailing teasingly after an asian girl with huge, frizzy hair. 

“Yes you dummy.” George smirked.

“Why is she wearing a horse hair clip?” Deaky gasped out, and they fell into a fit of laughter so loud people started staring. 

Then—

“DEARIES!” 

“Look what the cat dragged in.” He smirked, and George waved.

“Hey Freddie!” 

Freddie waved back sassily. “Hello darling. Listen, did you guys see Paul today?” 

“Yea, he seemed really weird today. Glad i’m not crazy.” George said. his eyebrows furrowing, failing to see the way Deaky tensed up next to him. 

Freddie didn’t.

“Aha!” He cried. “The poor boy came to me all traumatized and asking me if i think he’s gay, i assumed something happened but judging by the way you—“ He pointed at john, smirking. “Got all tense, i just have one question. What did you do to poor paul today?!” 

“I didn’t do anything! I’m not.... gay.” Deaky whispered frantically, his cheeks heating up due to feeling a bit overwhelmed. He was never really the one to be, and enjoy, the center of attention. 

Freddie eyed the tiny boy suspiciously, and George covered his mouth sarcastically.

“Sureeee...I’ll figure it out soon enough, or my name isn’t Freddie Mercury!” He said dramatically, snatching a fry off of George’s plate and strutting away.

George glared after him and turned to John.

“What was that all about? Why did you tense like that?” He said suspiciously. Deaky shifted under George’s gaze.

Nothing too bad happened between him and Paul, just a party, some lean, and a lot of party games. He didn’t want people to know. His chest tightened.

“George.” Deaky said, his face pale. “Do you want to...Can we...?” 

“Oh.” George’s eyes widened. He immediately understood how uncomfortable this made John, and that he was hinting towards wanting to go someplace more quiet and with less people. He couldn’t stop the feeling of guilt from engulfing him.

“C’mon. Let’s leave.” He smiled, and he got up from the bench he was sitting in. Deaky pressed his lips together nervously and George grabbed his arm, forcing him out of the bench and leading him to the library, knowing it would be quiet and that casual chatting helped the boy a bit in situations like these.

He didn’t ask again.

•••

Brian smiled as he heard the pitterpatter of desperate feet trying to catch up to him.

“Can you walk any faster you fucking giant?” He heard a scratchy, angry voice say from behind him, though the tone held no real heat.

Brian’s grin only widened. 

“Hey Roger.” 

“Yea yea, sup, you wanker. How are you?” 

“Surprisingly well, all my classes are above 90’s.”

Roger chuckled. “That’s great, all my classes are above failing. I guess we both have some good news right?” 

Brian laughed “Of course.”

Roger gave a thumbs up. 

“Oh, and i wanted to invite you to a party. There’s gonna be one at my friend Wilson’s house.” He grinned evilly. 

“Uh oh.”

Roger slapped his arm. “Don’t be a bore, have some fun!” He chirped. 

Brian pretended to think long and hard about it, earning a annoyed grumble from the smaller boy.

“Okay, sure, i’ll go.” He said patiently, and Roger threw his hands up, exasperated.

“Took you long enough you poodle.” 

Brian waved him off as his strides became longer until roger had to quite literally run to catch up to him.

“You asshole! Slow down!” 

“Not my fault you’re short.” 

The tiny blond seemed to get even more worked up at the statement and got ready to slap his arm angrily again before he suddenly pressed it to his stomach. 

“What?” Brian said, a bit concerned. 

“I’m hungry. Let’s go get food.”

Brian shook his head “No. it’s the middle of the day, rog, are you crazy?”

“Cmon. You know you want some.”

Brian bit his lip. He had missed breakfast this morning...he could always make up his work...

“Dairy queen.” 

“Deal.”

As soon as they sneaked out and got into the car, Roger started acting like a child looking at a interesting toy.

“So nice! Your car is sooooo cool.”

He was blushing. Brian blinked.

“T-thanks...?” 

•••

A crunch of chips resounded through the quiet atmosphere of the small library. George chewed and worked quietly on his biology homework, at peace and completely focused. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to end, and his concentration was broken suddenly when Ringo decided to jump up excitedly.

“No way!”

George snapped his head towards the source of the outburst, eyes falling upon the other boy, who was smiling wide and playing with the wrist brace placed on his hand, other hand clumsily holding his phone. 

George gave ringo an exaggerated concerned expression. “What?”

“A new season of my....” He hesitated. Why? This was George. One of his best (and only) Friends. “Favorite anime...came out!” He finished a little awkwardly, but still happy.

“Oh fun. Anime.” George said, his voice dripping with pure sarcasm. Ringo’s excitement shriveled a bit, but nevertheless, He kept the corners of his mouth from wavering.

“Yea.. I’ll just watch it later. Anyways-“ 

“I wanna see.” 

Ringo blinked in surprise. 

“You...want to see...anime?” He said slowly, as though he was observing his tone of voice to see if it was mocking. George rolled his eyes.

“Yes, are you daft? That’s what i just said. Show me.”

Ringo blinked again and handed him an pod, grinning and excited. George fought back a smile at the boys obvious giddiness, and he put it in his ear, a unfamiliar tune already chiming his ear.

20 minutes later, George was demanding another episode.

•••

“What are you doing?”

John hoped that Paul would stop being such an asshole after he spent a whole 20 minutes moaning his name, but alas to no avail, Paul Mccartny stood, arms crossed and a scowl stretched across his thin lips.

John blew a whisp of smoke out into the air, and turned to paul.

“Smoking.” He said simply.

Paul shook his head. 

“In the school restrooms? You have no shame.” Paul scoffed.

High as a kite, John felt no anger flare up in him, but he chuckled and waved the dab pen in front of the pale boys face, who blinked as though confused.

“Oh, don’t act so high and mighty.”

“I’m not the one that’s high.” Paul smirked, clearly pleased with the pun he had made up, and john couldn’t help but laugh at it.

“You think you’re funny.” John clicked his tongue. Paul’s grin only widened.

“And you think you’re so cool cause you get smoke in the restrooms during school.” He shot back, something flashing in his hazel eyes. John has the sudden urge to smoke this annoyingly beautiful man out. He shoved the pen in his face.

“Go on. Take a hit. I know you want to.” John purred, and paul snatched the one from his a hand, glaring at him.

“You don’t know what i fucking want.” He snapped,before he held the pen up to his lips and inhaled slowly. John smirked again, and scooted over, patting the spot next to him in invitation.

Paul scoffed, but sat down anyways.

“You’re awfully angry for a 15 year old. You sure you’re not secretly 60?” John mused, checking paul out. Paul felt his cheeks heat up, but the frustrated expression etched on his face didn’t budge.

“I think i know my age, son.” He stuck his nose up. John whistled, and took a long hit before turning to him, grinning.

“You’re a brat.” He said cheekily, and shoved the pen back to Paul, who snatched it from his hand roughly. John put his hands up in faux defeat and Paul rolled his eyes before taking a hit.

“Tell me, you toddler, what’s up with you.”

“You’re not my therapist.” Paul shook his head lazily, already looking a bit dazed. 

John quirked up an eyebrow. 

This boy had some serious issues. That much was obvious. 

John handed the dab pen to Paul. He knew he probably needed it. 

They both took a few more hits, and Paul looked properly high by now, his expression tired and dazed. John decided that was a VERY good look on him, how his eyes drooped just slightly, and his cheeks were the slightest touch of red. It was sinful.

Next thing John knew he let his fantasies get the best of him and pulled Paul into his lap. The boy didn’t even try to fight it, but in fact ENCOURAGED it, leaning in and kissing John like it was what he absolutely needed at that exact moment. 

It was surreal.

•••

Freddie ran out of the restroom, pumping his fist up in the air in success and ignoring the odd looks he got from standbys. He figured it out.

Nothing, NOTHING can hide from the eyes of Freddie mercury.

•••


	2. UwU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. A LOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y’all are wondering:
> 
> Freshman/9th grade: John Deacon, George harrison, Patty Boyd
> 
> Sophomore: Paul Mccartney, Roger taylor.
> 
> Junior: Ringo Staar, John lennon, Freddie Mercury, Brian may, Chrissie mullen, Maurreen cox  
> Senior: Mary austin, David Bowie, Yoko ono

•••

“You minx! You absolute slut!” Freddie exclaimed to John as he walked next to him in the hallway after catching up to him.

John grinned “That’s me! What are you talking about, though?” 

Freddie slapped his shoulder lightly. “I’m talking about the absolute trauma you caused poor paul. Poor kid doesn’t even know his own sexuality anymore.”

“Oh FUCK yea!” John laughed in success, grinning at Freddie who grinned back.

“My dear, explain to me how that’s a matter of celebration?”

“It just proves that Mr. Straight popular boy isn’t as straight as i though he was! I sensed it from the first time he walked into the class!” 

“Tell me about it dear!” 

“You think he’s kinky?” John wondered out loud, and because this was Freddie, he responded with the same amount of enthusiasm.

“OH, I think he’s a sub, and i also think he lovesssss to be praised.” Freddie winked, john gasped. 

“I have an AMAZING idea.”

“Oooooooh! Tell me what you have planned!” Freddie smirked, and John winked at him. 

“Nope. It’s a secret. He’ll just have to tell you himself!” 

•••

“Miss, There must be some mistake-“ 

The teacher sighed, smiling patiently at the frantic curly haired boy in front of her.

“Sorry Brian. No mistake. I graded each of them fairly and i’m certain you got the grade you deserved. I’m sorry. Look at the bright side, It was still passing!”

it wasn’t enough.

“Is there anyways i can bring my grade up?” He pressed, fairly stressed by now. The teacher gave him a sad look.

“I’m really sorry. We only offer retest extra points for those who failed.” 

Brian sulked sadly and nodded.

“Thank you, miss.” He mumbled and walked out of the room, eyeing the big, red B- on the top of his calculus test, feeling more then disappointed.

He never usually got grades like this so it hit him hard. It’s not like he failed, but his parents would surely be disappointed, and that just made panic well up into his chest. He pressed his lips together, holding back frustrated tears. He just wanted to please them, was that so hard? 

Brian knew the answer to that. It was. 

•••

Deaky sighed. “For the last time, i...i think i’m gonna lay off relationships for now.”

David pouted, sending him a look.” But you’re so lonely! I can tell! Just let me set you up with someone.” 

John’s cheeks rapidly turned red and he couldn’t stop the embarrassment and anger welling up in his stomach to take control of his next words.

“I am NOT lonely. You don’t know what i need!” He sneered. He didn’t need someone. He had George and Roger and John. He didn’t need a relationship. Though it would be nice, he didn’t need it. And especially right now. 

David gasped dramatically.  
“Feisty!” He grinned, and John knew he wouldn’t take it seriously because of the age gap between them. He groaned out. 

“No. That’s my answer. FINAL.” He mumbled, and david sighed.

“Fine, you prude.” He shook his head, then grinned up at John. 

“Well? What are you planning to do at the party?”

John shrugged. “Drink? Smoke?”

“That’s the john i know. You sure made a name for yourself, by the way.” David laughed, and john felt his panic level shoot up from moderate to high.

“Oh no...” He whispered. His anxiety was going through the fucking roof all because of that simple sentence. 

“What do you m-mean...?” 

“You’re the ‘Shy but freaky.’ One.” David winked. John felt white hot panic now, was this because of the paul thing?

“Oh really? Why is that?” He forced a smirk, painfully anxiety ridden now, his heart beating so bad he was scared david could hear it.

“Cause your the one no one expected to smoke and drink. Duh.”

“Huh.” John said, his anxiety welling down a touch. He could live with that. 

•••

“So you shagged a bloke.” 

Paul snapped his head back, his palms rapidly going sweaty out of nervousness. 

“George?!” 

“No. It’s Ringo.” He said dryly. “Of course it’s George. You idiot.”

“Sod off.” 

“Anyways, have you figured everything out with your whole crisis?” George smirked. “You seemed super panicked. So, what is it? Are you homo?”

Oh no. 

Paul swallowed.

“Only for you.” He flirted. George’s eyebrows shot up, his arms uncurling themselves from over his chest and he took a defensive stance. 

“What are you going in about?” He snapped. Paul broke into a grin.

“Only for you, since you asked.” He said smoothly, covering his nervousness with a thick layer of faked confident. Fake it till you make it, as Freddie always told him. 

“What?! I’m not gay!” George scoffed.

“Are you sure~?” Paul bit his lip, one eyelid lowering into a saucy wink. George sputtered nonsense, cheeks heating up.

“I-i Yes. I-” George tried choking out, and sensing how flustered George was, Paul decided to drop the whole act. 

“Glad you’re embarrassed. I don’t know or care if your straight or whatever, so i’ll stay out of your business if you stay out of mine, mkay?” Paul glared, and he walked away.

George stamped his roof on the ground.

“Bitch!” He shouted, and he pouted childishly as Paul walked away, smirking and satisfied.

•••

Yoko skipped through the hallways, humming some  
screamo music from ‘outside at night’. She spotted John. Good. She smiled devilishly to herself, and slid up sneakily behind him, converting his eyes. 

“Hello senpai~” She purred. She heard john sigh dreamily.

“Hey yoko. I-I can’t see. Can you take your hands your hands off, love?” He said in that manly, manly voice of his. KYA! Yoko felt herself get turned on.

“Of course. Don’t wanna ruin that beautiful face of yours.” She giggled, and slid her off his face seductively, trailing her hands down to his shoulder and finally off his body. She bit her lip.

“A little birdie told me you got it on with paul...” She began, rolling her words with an edge. John blinked.

“Oh yea? How’d you find that out?” He asked. He sounded genuinely curious.

“Oh yknow. I was in the restroom when i heard paul and freddie and david talking hehe~”

“You were- You were in the men’s loo?” John repeated, flabbergasted. 

“;3.” Yoko said.

That really threw John off, he stared at her shocked and impressed and love si—

“How did...How did you say that?!” 

“Say what?” Yoko purred, getting closer to john face, john didn’t back away, although his face did go a little further back.

“You know what i’m talking about.”

“Nya~? No i don’t.” She stuck her tongue out and kissed his nose. John blinked. Oh my god. That was it for yoko, and she pulled john into a abandoned restroom and pushed him against the wall.

“You’re driving me crazy. I want you to do to me what you did to Paul.” She moaned. 

•••

Pushed against the wall, John wondered what the fuck was happening.

He blinked and two seconds later this crazy bitch had him up against the wall of a restroom. 

“At least let me buy you dinner first.” He joked, kind of intimidated by the hungry look in Yoko’s eyes, she only bit her lip, leaning into his ear.

“Okay. I want YOU to be my dinner ~” She breathed, biting his ear afterwards. John gasped at the words. He didn’t really WANT her. Strangely enough, he didn’t want anybody but Paul these days. 

“You really want that?” He whispered against her neck, eyes still closed as he couldn’t help but imagine someone else other then Yoko...He imagined long eyelashes and red butterflying the slightest bit onto creamy white skin as eyes the color of sun through a whiskey bottle fluttered close. A smirk played on his lips.

“Yes!” The voice cried out.  
John swore it sounded almost deeper.

“Do you deserve it? You’ve been nothing but obnoxious.” John said, sinking his teeth down onto soft flesh. 

“Pleaseeee john!”  
The figure squirmed impatiently underneath his hold. John trailed his hand down, his mind moving fast to translate the different feel of Yoko’s too smooth skin to Paul’s more exciting one. 

“uwu john o-0 nya~” Yoko mewled. John stopped. 

‘It’s Paul. Paul.’ His inner voice urged the thought into his mind. No. Paul would never say that. What would he say?

His mind provided.

~“John!” He heard paul’s voice gasp out. “You-You bitch...move your huh-hand!”~ 

It sounded almost REAL.

“You’ve been awfully needy.” He whispered. “Always whining.”

Yoko didn’t seem to mind or even notice the fact that John most definitely wasn’t talking to her. She just bit her lip and thrust her hips upwards as John’s finger hooked under her lacy underwear. 

Who wears that to school?

Before he knew it, Yoko’s hand was shoved in his pants and his fingers were working furiously in return, His eyes closed and head shoved into her shoulder, refusing to think of anything else other than Paul.

And naturally, as both of them were hit by their climax so suddenly, Paul’s name was the one tumbling out of his lips.

Not good.

He opened his eyes and was met by Yoko’s tearful eyes.

“Y-you said P-paul’s name...?” She whispered, heart broken. John blinked.

“W-well you did say-“ He started, joking, but as he figured it, it definitely wasn’t the right thing today and Yoko slapped his shoulder aggressively.

“You BAKA! I DIDN’T MEAN IT LITERALLY!” She wailed, tears pooling in her dark brown eyes. 

“Oh no.” John said, not really feeling sorry. Yoko must’ve noticed, because with that she burst into tears.

“I’m so HUMILIATED!” She sobbed messily. “I’m gonna KILL MYSELF!” 

And she pushed john out of the way and ran out of the room, weeping the whole way out.

John blinked in confusion for what seemed like the 50th time that day.

She was certainly a character. 

•••

“Roger! You lovable whore! Are you avoiding me or something?”

Roger smiled as Freddie ran up next to him.

“Of course not BABE. I’ve just been busy being productive unlike SOME PEOPLE. Been practicing my drums a lot for a chance to be in drum line next year. What about you?” 

“I’m really good! I hit 63,000 followers on instagram yesterday, and i posted a cover that got 45,000 likes!”

“Fred!” Roger gasped. “Jesus. Are you like famous now?!” He exclaimed, happy for his best friend. Freddie gave a toothy smile, but covered his mouth immediately. Roger’s lips fell into a deep frown.

“Not yet darling. Hopefully one day.” He said, his words a bit muffled. 

“Fred...I can’t understand you, your hands in the way of your beautiful LIPS!” Roger said lightly, trying so hard to not make this a big deal. Freddie snorted.

“S-sorry, dear. I said not yet. I hope to be one day.”

“You have that potential.” Roger said softly, smiling. Freddie blinked in surprise at the boys sudden shift in behavior. 

“When did you get soft? Who are you? Because Roger would never act like that. But please, go on! You were also saying something about my beautiful lips?” Freddie joked, puckering his already plump lips for effect. Roger grinned. 

“Oh yes. Absolutely stunning.”

Freddie touched his hand to his heart, giving Roger huge puppy eyes.

“Thank you for your love. God knows it’s been to long.” He sniffled, exaggerating. Roger chuckled.

“Oh really now? No dates?”

“Nope.”

“Perhaps we should date.” Roger realized, and Freddie smirked.

“Sorry. I’m not into preppy blonde band nerds.”

Roger send him a evil smile. “And i’m not into sassy singers who can’t ever sit correctly and walk 15 miles per hour.” 

Freddie gasped. “I’m wounded darling.” And he stormed away dramatically. 

“Seriously Fred, why do you walk so fast?! Slow down, twat!”

•••

He knew he shouldn’t have had his volume in his earbuds all the way up, but he was just so into the show, excited! 

Of course, he could never just be content watching something he enjoys. There always had to be a problem. 

“Do you guys hear that? It sounds like some sissy nightcore music. And i think i know exactly where it’s coming from.”

Ringo knew as soon as he heard that, that he should get up and move somewhere where he couldn’t be seen. But he was too slow.

He felt himself get pulled back by his backpack as soon as he stood up.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, his heart speeding up as he became the slightest bit scared.

”Hey!” He heard a voice mock him. Tim. Ringo closed his eyes tight, groaning internally. He just wanted one day. One day without their judging words and hurtful insults.

“Tim. I’m kind of bus-“ He started but he was interrupted by the sight of a pair of scissors. 

“Uhm. W-what are those for?” He said, nervous. Tim just laughed, his followers behind him echoing the vocals. Ringo’s heart was beating so loudly and he squirmed under Tims grasp, which made the bugger boy tighten the hold he had on his arm. It fucking hurt.

“Tim...” He whispered. “You’re hurting me.”

“Aw, i am? I don’t really give a fuck.” Tim teased, eyeing the scissors in his hand.

“Piss OFF tim!” Ringo snarled lowly, only hoping it came out as threatening; he felt miles away from anything resembling a threat right now

Tim blinked in surprise, then gave a toothy smile that reminded Ringo of a shark. 

“Talking back. That’s no good, right boys?” Murmurs of agreement resounded from behind him, and Ringo just wanted this to be over.

“Tim.” Ringo said desperately, wanting some answers now.

Tim only smirked in return. “Those are some nice earbuds you got there.” He drawled. Ringo swallowed. 

Uh oh.

“Please don’t. T-they were a birthday present-“

Snip!

“No.” He choked out.

Snip! Snip! Snip 

Laughter rang out. But Ringo wasn’t laughing.

No, Ringo saw red.

Trembling with rage, his body acted faster then his mind. 

“You-You ASSHOLE!” He growled, seething. He felt rage unlike he had ever felt before. His stomach physically hurt from the bout of absolute fury bubbling in his stomach and the next thing he knew, he was out of tims grasp, his good fist colliding with the bigger mans nose in a moment of reckless anger. Tim stumbled back, letting out a noise of surprise, hands flailing up to grasp at his already leaking nose.

The library was suddenly too quiet. Ringo’s fist pulsed painfully beside him and he breathed heavily, feeling a sense of power over the man for just a second. Tim’s expression was enough to make his blood run cold and wish he was never born. He mentally scolded himself for ever thinking he could be threatening.

“You’re dead.” The other growled. ‘Oooos’ could be heard behind Tim before they were broken by a authoritative shout.

“RINGO STAAR. TIM STAFFEL. WHAT IN THE DEVILS NAME IS HAPPENING?” 

Tim gave Ringo one last smile before whining out in pain and giving the best puppy eyes he could to the stone faced teacher before them.

Fuck.

•••

“They punished...you?” George’s voice was steady, cold.

“You? Not that wanker TIM?”

Ringo shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, but it’s fi-“

“Don’t.” George’s voice cut through his like a knife. Ringo winced slightly.

“It’s not fucking FINE. That ASSHOLE has been messing with you since day one. He sprained your writing hand and cut your earbuds to ribbons and the moment you fight back, those stupid teachers punish you instead?” George snarled. He looked angry. Angrier than Ringo had ever seen him, and it was because he was punished for fighting back. So George did care. He cared.

“I need to say something.” He was snapped out of his thoughts by George’s growl.  
“This SHIT has gone too far, im telling you, this would have NEVER happened in the nineteen sevent-“

“No.” Ringo interrupted. George blinked.

“Wha-“

“No. It’s okay. It’ll just cause more problems that we don’t need.” Ringo explained. George looked at Ringo angrily, who just smiled.

“And besides, it was worth it. That git Tim got what he deserved.”

George’s eyes softened like they usually did when Ringo said something self deprecating.

“You’re a right idiot.” He grumbled dryly. Ringo smiled. 

He wasn’t even bothered by the sassy tone the sentence possessed.


	3. AHHHHHH ANGRY AUTHORS NOTE

WTF YALL

okay so. A few days ago I decided to start this story up again.

I posted a authors note that looked like this:

***  
Hi! So it’s been a long time since I’ve update this story, so here’s what’s up. My dumbass wrote the third chapter sometime in May, but I always write in my journal, so I have to convert it to my phone. The third chapter is HELLA long and I forgot all about it during summer, and just now started getting into it. So here’s what I’m gonna do, I’m gonna try and write everything on my phone VERY SOON, and I have the 4th chapter done, and fifth chapter nearly finished. This story will start up again hehe. And there’s HELLA DRAMA and HELLA MEMES. By the way, half the things I put in the story is crackhead shit and things I see in school. Also things I joke about with nessa, the person who helped write this back in April/May. So yea. That’s that. I’m back and I’m ready to stereotype the Beatles and queen. PERIODT.

Oh, also, PLEASE suggest things you wanna see happen in the story. I love hearing what people want OWO.

 

BYE!

 

***

And then I posted the third chapter but guess what?

 

AO3 DIDNT POST ANY OF THEM

I was looking just now and noticed that it said last updated: April 20th

I was shocked!

Y’all, I really thought this story dried up violently and was sad cause no one was commenting, I’m gonna post this and the third chapter, but please, if you see this, comment or something to let me know this DIDNT happen.

And of course, comment what you would like to see in future chapters!!

And of course again, comment on the third chapter!

Bye!


	4. Falling down at the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see if ao3 will help get this updated 😔

“My fucking legs hurt-“  
“We’ve been walking for 4 minutes!”  
“There, look, jeez.”  
George whined as john rolled his eyes playfully  
“After hearing you whine for 10 minutes, i need to get drunk.”  
“Fuck you.” George spat at him, a smile on his face to indicate that there was no heat behind his words.  
“Okay, sorry.” Deaky pretended to be hurt, then smiled. “Okay, let’s bet on it...Let’s bet...Yoko ono hasnt learned her lesson after going to the ER the last time, and will push her limits again tonight.”  
“Are you kidding? She can’t be that stupid.”  
“Bet!”  
They shook hands  
“Loser buys the other donuts.” George smirked, John snorted a laughter.  
“Why so specific?”  
“I’m so hungry, I’m seriously craving some dunkins.”  
“Shut up. Shipley’s is better.” John gaped.  
“How are we friends—“  
“Deaky! George!” A familiar voice called out.  
Deaky grinned.  
“Hey Fred!” George and deaky said unison.  
“Fred, Shipley’s or dunkins.” George said, glaring at Deaky when he said the word Shipley’s. John scoffed, and Fred looked at them both, confused.  
“What? Shipley’s, obviously. I’m not foolish.  
“SEE!” Deaky cheered. “Some people have actual taste for the finer things.” He stuck his tongue at George, who stamped his foot on the ground angrily.  
“Bye.” He said, and walked into the house, leaving Freddie and Deaky behind.  
“Well, let’s follow him.” Freddie laughed at the sight of George’s temper tantrum. Deaky grinned and stepped into the house. Instantly, his eyes met a lot of people he knew.  
This was going to be an..interesting night.  
As he walked, he was surprised (Not really.) to see people already tipsy, some loud music playing in the background pounded in his ears and he caught up with George, Freddie already chatting it up with him.  
“Don’t leave us just yet.” He scoffed, and George shrugged.  
“Crybaby. But sorry.”  
Freddie clapped his hands, and pointed to a table.  
“Let’s go get drinks.”  
“Yes please. George has been driving me crazy.”  
George gasped.  
“Okay first of all, who just said not to leave the-“  
It fell on deaf ears, and Freddie and Deaky were already on their way to the table.  
“It’s...cough syrup?” George heard deaky say. Huh. Interesting.  
“Fuck yea. Lean. It’s worth it. Trust me.”  
Deaky was already sipping at the cup.  
“Ohhh. Cough syrup and alcohol. Okay I see.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
30 minutes later, the party was at its peak.  
By now, everyone had arrived and gotten their drinks, or whatever they wanted. Deaky slowly started to get drunk, and both boys were in a corner with Freddie, passing a vape around.  
“Heyyyy look..” Deaky said, His speech a bit slurred. “it’s John Lennon, my name twin!”  
“The boy who jumped on a lunch table and dabbed so hard it broke the damn thing?” Freddie snickered, and George clicked his tongue in disappointment.  
“I love the human race.” He said sarcastically. “This would have never happened in the 1970’s.”  
A few feet away, was the one they were talking about. John Lennon...accompanied by? Paul McCartney.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Paul walked in, that’s when John took his dab pen out. Because he knew that look in his eye  
Paul was accompanied by some girl called Jane. A stereotypical slut, and it was obvious, TOO obvious, that she was trying to hook up with Paul, and he had that look in his eye, one that held disinterest and longing. John knew it all to well, so he took out the dab pen, and waved it. It caught Pauls eye and he excused himself to whining Jane, who was obviously upset that he wasn’t paying attention to her.  
He smirked as paul sped walked towards him, ignoring the name being called out.  
“Thanks.” Paul said, cringing at the fact that he had THANKED John. (What an atrocious act!)  
“No problem. I knew you needed it.” John teased. Paul scoffed.  
“You don’t know what I need.” Paul shot back, and John’s eyebrows shot up to the sky. So he was going to play like that.  
“Fair enough.” John said, giving Paul the dab pen and smiling at him. Paul looked at him suspiciously, and took it, placing the pen between his lips.  
10 minutes later, they were both high, giggling at each other. It seems like this increased Paul’s mood greatly, and John was glad.  
But a game was a game.  
And John intended to win it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Roger come...come here darling...”  
Roger heard his name being called, and he walked into the room with the voice was being projected from. Judging from the dank smell in the room, he knew that what he was about to do.  
Yea, as he spotted Freddie and David’s droopy expressions, and the bong being passed around, he definitely had his suspicions.  
He sat down next to them, starting a difficult handshake with Freddy, then grabbing the bong and taking a hit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spoiler alert: Yoko was that stupid. She was, drunk, high and buzzed. It was fine, so fucking fine, but at what cost? A few bruises as she fell down the stairs. She wasn’t sure if it broke something, she was almost certain it didn’t. 0WO! She felt so good..... was that John? He looked so delectable!  
Yoko felt like she was forgetting something, but she didn’t care, not now, when there was a hunk of the senpai waiting for there for her to eat him up at kitty roll cake! NYA!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ringo watched as Paul took one more hit off the dab pen, his eyes trailing after John as Yoko stumbled his way and whispered something into his ear.  
John cringed and Yoko giggled, but John’s face twisted into something more devilish as Yoko took him by the arm and dragged him off somewhere, falling at least five times.  
Ringo watched as Paul’s expression fell somewhere between jealous and angry, and he let his arm fall to the side.  
This was it! His chance!  
“Ask.” His mind pestered.  
Ringo swallowed nervously, and he strut up to paul.  
“Heyyyy Paul, can i hi-“  
“Yes. Take it. Just give it to me later.” He said, his sentence short and clipped. Ringo blinked. That was easier than he expected. Way easier.  
The pen was shoved into his hands and Paul lazily stormed away.  
Ringo shrugged and studied the pen before placing it in his mouth, pressing a circular button and inhaling.  
15 seconds later Ringo felt a strange sensation.  
And he loved it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Brian walked into the party, he immediately became unsure. He found Deaky and sent him a wobbly smile.  
“Hey deaks.” He said politely, nodding to George, who nodding back.  
“Brian.” He slurred, smiling goofily. Brian tsked.  
“Brian, you’re my favorite person.” He sniffled. Brian couldn’t help the grin that that tugged on his lips.  
“Cute.” He sniffled back, and George scoffed.  
“YOU told me that like 2 minutes ago!”  
“Brian, here.” Deaky interrupted, handing him a red cup. Brian sniffed at it. Rum and coke. Okay, sure.  
“Okay then.” He said, shrugging. He was here. Might as well have fun. Just like Roger said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roger wasn’t SUPER high, and  
he felt like he didn’t need to get higher.  
He waved at Freddie, who waved back, who was practically dirty dancing on David’s lap, then, smirked and started doing so, David laughing and encouraging on. Roger laughed and stepped out of the room, walking a little slower than usual.  
Spotting a girl who caught his eye, he swaggered over to her and starting chatting her up. The girl giggled and responded with the same energy.  
Roger failed to notice the far away gaze he was getting from a certain curly haired boy, who quickly pick up his drink and downed it in one go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mary Austin bit her lip, smiling and checking out a certain poc boy, she needed him. He was so....exotic, every part of him radiating pure passion.  
She bet he was the same in...certain ways.  
She strut confidently up to him, leaning in close to him.  
“Hey~” She giggled over the loud music. “Freddie is it?”  
Freddie grinned down at her. “Thats me, sweetheart! What can I help you with?”  
“It’s more like..i can help you...why don’t we find somewhere less crowded and I can show you a fun time~” she said, trailing her hand down his arm. Freddie’s grin widened.  
“That sounds promising.” He said seductively, sending shivers throughout her whole body, it settle in her nether regions.  
She took his arm and dragged him to a certain spot she knew would be empty.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ringo felt amazing. Amazing. Words couldn’t describe the whispy feeling flowing through his mind at that moment. He didn’t have a care in the world.  
Not even when a girl (Maureen, he beloved) approached him.  
“Hey there!” She winked.  
Ringo normally got pretty nervous when he was approached so suddenly, but the THC must have given him some confident boost, because next thing he knew, they were making out in the couch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The moment George spotted Ringo and the girl making out, he couldn’t help the feeling of life excitement running through him. The sight of his best friend finally getting some was enough to make him pump his fist in the air and scream out “YES!”. His little outburst, unfortunately, caused Deaky to snap his head up and nearly fall. Fortunately, Deaky also spotted and also screamed out a “Finally!” Of his own.  
Unfortunately, the force of his own scream caused him to fall face first onto the ground.  
Deaky’s nose was bleeding, but that was okay, cause a really cute boy was helping him out.  
And his name was Paul McCartney.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I-i don’t feel anything.” Deaky realized. The cute boy laughed lazily.  
“Cause you’re drunk out of your mind.”  
“That’s not true. I’m still a bit functional.”  
He felt his bleeding come to a stop, and paul slowly removed the tissues, wiping off his nose with another wet one to clear off the remaining blood.  
“There you go.”  
“Thanks. You’re cute.” Deaky blurted out. Paul blinked, and John couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him, then Paul smiled.  
“This feels a bit like de-ja-vu. You said you were still a bit functional?”  
“Oh yea~” John purred, and the next thing he knew, their lips were pressed together, moving feverishly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“This would have never happened in the fucking 1970’s, I’m telling you Brian.”  
“Huhhhhh?” Brian managed to slur out. George blinked and threw his hands up in the air in frustration.  
“Unbelievable! You’re even more shitfaced than deaks! Speaking of which, where did that twat even go?”  
“Space swallowed him up, Georgie!” Brian gasped, his eyes twinkling. “Do you think when he comes back, he can tell me about it?”  
George shook his head solemnly. “Unfortunately not. He didn’t go to space.”  
“That BITCH!” Brian cried. “When I build a little thingy to see space, I’m gonna see space.” He stopped. Then burst out laughing.  
“I just did a double negative!” He crackled. George watched the scene with a gaped mouth.  
“That’s not-“  
“I like Roger.” Brian blurted our suddenly. George’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Oh for real? Please tell me more.” He smiled evilly. Oh this was PERFECT.  
“He’s so pretty, don’t you think?” Brian sighed, looking like a princess draped across a castles window ledge, longing for their prince.  
“Oh ho HO.” George smiled darkly. “Now THIS is some SERIOUS tea. This explains so much-“  
Before he could finish his sentence, Brian perked up, crying out “We’re having tea?”  
George shook his his head sadly for the second time that night and Brian’s smile fell.  
“Noooo...” he sobbed. “I just want something to remind me of the simpler times.”  
“Oh worm. Me too, let’s go get some alcohol though.”  
“Yes daddy.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Yes daddy!”  
Draped across Yoko ono was a very high John Lennon. They finished...whatever they both needed, and now they were just joking around.  
“N-NANI? OwO! I like that!” Yoko purred slyly, like a feline. John shivered.  
“Do you? I’m not surprised.”  
“Hehe •̀.̫•́✧! What about you?”  
“Don’t ask just yet!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
John didn’t hate being on his knees. In fact, he loved it. Especially if it was for Paul. As John got up, and Paul trailed his hands downwards, he knew they wouldn’t be able to conceal it, but he didn’t really care at the moment. With the next few minutes heated, everyone who passed through that bathroom door could tell what was going on.  
Including, unfortunately, George.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
“When your friend leaves you for a ladybug...and your best friend leaves you to FUCK a ladybug-“ George seethed to himself. “This would have NEVER happened in the 1950’s”  
“Maybe that’s a good thing!”  
George blinked and turned around only to see a smiling, blond (extremely pretty) girl. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a baby blue scrunchie, and she had on a floral,blue, tight shirt, which was tucked into some loose fitting mom jeans. Her face was petite, her eyelashes fake and her lipgloss highlight duo popping. He distinctly recognized her. Her name was p...paisley...pa...  
“Pattie is it?” He narrowed his eyes. “Tell me, why would THAT be a good thing?”  
“Oh yknow, we have a lot more things we can do, a lot more things we know too. Society moves forward, man, and with that technology. It’s better to just accept it.”  
George crosses his arms. “But, now we’re all addicted, things were way better back then, don’t you think?”  
Pattie clicked her tongue. “Yes, i Guess, but i think that’s just cause now we can talk through our phones easier, we’re not really ‘addicted.’, just taking advantage of technology that’s beneficial.”  
Well, George couldn’t argue with that. “You’re pretty smart, Pattie.”  
Pattie snorted. “Yea? If I was smarter I would be here. Buzzed and tipsy.”  
“Tell me about it!” George responded.  
“Skskksks-“ She grinned. “Wanna get drinks? We already lost a few of our braincells, what do you say we lose a few more?”  
“Sounds like a dumb idea, but I like it.”  
Pattie giggled, playing with the scrunchie on her wrist. “Now, would THAT have happened in the 1950’s?”  
George blinked, sending her a sly smile.  
“No, it wouldn’t have.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian sat on the grass, observing a single red ladybug. It was so peaceful, it seems to have no idea about what was going on. It was just there, minding its own business, maybe eating some greens now and then. Brian giggles, then drowned a bit sadly, it had such a limited view of the world, had no idea of all the beauty it held, beauty the world held. It’s only it knew it was beautiful.  
He needed to tell it.  
“Hi there, you’re beautiful.” He whispered to it. The ladybug fluttered it’s wings a bit, and Brian took it a a response. A smile found its way to his face.  
“I’m going to call you...red special. Would you like that? Does that please you?”  
The lady bug crawled a bit towards him. Brian gasped.  
“You do! You do like it!!” He cooed. “How darling!” He carefully placed his hand in the grass, careful not to startle her, and stretched his finger to let the ladybug crawl onto him, the ladybug slowly started making her was towards his finger...  
Then, a foot.  
“NO!” Brian cried, feeling his heart rip clean in half.  
“Oh shit! Sorry mate, was that your fi-“  
“MOVE, ASSHOLE!” Brian screamed, shoving the foot a bit forcefully. He heard a distant ‘oh shit okay...’ but he couldn’t care less. A sense of dreadful urgency pulsed through him as he searched the ground for red special, fingers moving desperately along the blades of grass.  
In the end, he found nothing.  
“Nooooohoooo!” Brian sobbed, his chin tucking into his chest as he cried. Tears ran down his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just lost red special. His friend. She deserved so much more. So much more life. Brian was going to show her the world! And now, she was gone. He gripped the grass as he seeped pitifully.  
“-an? Brian? Brian?”  
He looked up, recognizing a familiar blonde through blurry vision. He sniffed wetly.  
“R-Roger...”  
“Brain. What’s wrong?” Why are you crying?” Roger asked softly, crouching down and placing a hand in his shoulder. He looked a bit disheveled, but Brian pushed that detail away.  
“I lost red special!” He cried out, breaking into another fit of sobs.  
“Y-you’re guitar?!” Roger paled. Brian looked up to him, confused.  
“I...i play guitar?”  
Roger blinked, the gears twisting in his mind, and let out a disbelieving chuckle when he realized.  
“Holy shit...you’re wasted beyond your mind.”  
Brian cried harder, and he heard Roger sigh and grab his arm, forcing him upwards.  
“Cmon mate. Let’s go get you some water.” He said sympathetically. Brian sniffled, letting himself get pulled back into the house, head still turned to the tiny patch of grass that once held beautiful life.  
“Goodbye, red special...” He whispered sadly, holding back tears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
David’s body gave a unexpected lurch coward and he was VERY glad he was outside, away from all the people.  
He knew he shouldn’t have drunken as much as he did, but it was in the moment, can you blame him?  
He gagged rawly and doubled over, spilling his stomachs (extremely acidic) contents onto the grass. His throat throbbed as though he had sucked a hulk sized dick and he groaned painfully.  
This was going to be a hard night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“It’ll be fine!”  
“Okay okay! 1...2...3!”  
George and Pattie downed the liquid in a small tequila glass. George squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the burning liquid slide down his throat, and he stuck his tongue out, opening his eyes, he found patty with a similar expression.  
“Whew!” She gasped, and George laughed. He felt GREAT!  
“I think I’m drunk.” He blurted out, and Pattie threw her head back in laughter.  
“Me too!” She shouted over the music. “Dumb or smart?”  
“Dumb!” He shouted back. “But who cares?!”  
A giddy feeling resided in his stomach. He’d never felt like this before. How had he only met her today? He was having so much fun. He looked at her and smiled, to which she met his gaze and responded with a giggle. They were so close that he could nearly see ever feature in her face.  
It was almost as if some invisible force pulled them both in, one month they were gazing into each others eyes, and the next their lips were locked in a borderline passionate kiss. It was a bit clumsy, and tasted strongly of alcohol, but neither cared. Her hand tangled into his hair and his hands found their way into her hips, and nothing had ever felt more perfect in his entire 15 years of life.  
It was probably the first thing that night that could have happened in the 1950’s.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ringo was shook.  
He couldn’t really remember what happened, he tried going over every detail and he stumbled out of the closet they were just in, but it all happened so quickly.  
God, he just couldn’t believe it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was late. At least 3:00 am, and everyone was basically ready to go. It was, all in all, a pretty successful night. I mean, everyone got some (pretty much everyone. Sorry bri.) and everything was going to be fine.  
Right?


End file.
